


When inspiration bangs on your bedroom wall

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Dave, College!AU, Embarassment, F/F, Loud Sex, M/M, Morning After, Pet Names, Slight Voyeurism, Top!Klaus, Vanya and Klaus are NOT siblings, dorm room sex, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Vanya and Sissy are reunited after three months apart, but they get a little distracted by the boys next door who are being very loud.This is a Klave fic through the eyes of Vanya/Sissy.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	When inspiration bangs on your bedroom wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern college!AU. Klaus and Vanya are NOT siblings in this AU. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The noises started just after ten.

Sissy and Vanya were curled up in bed in Vanya’s dorm room.

Sissy had been awake since stupid-o’clock in the morning, and since then there had been a ferry ride, a plane flight and three bus journeys. But now she was here at last. With Vanya. _Finally._

And while she was so happy to see her girlfriend again – after three long months apart – she was also absolutely exhausted. Knowing they had two whole weeks to spend together, Sissy was trying not to feel too guilty that their first night reunited had just been spent lazing on Vanya’s bed, watching a movie on her laptop and eating take out.

“I don’t want to waste our time together,” Sissy mumbled into Vanya’s neck, suppressing a yawn. “But I’m – just – so – tired.”

Vanya pressed her lips to Sissy’s forehead and ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair.

“Don’t be silly,” she murmured soothingly. “I understand. That journey is such a killer!” She stroked Sissy’s cheek. “I’m just so glad you’re here. Besides, I don’t consider any time I spend with you to be _wasted._ ”

Sissy closed her eyes and hummed happily, leaning into Vanya’s touch.

“How about we just have an early night, hun?” Vanya suggested.

Sissy smiled and nodded drowsily. “That sounds perfect.”

The girls gently untangled themselves and got ready for bed, slipping into pyjamas and sliding beneath the sheets, carefully arranging themselves in Vanya’s single bed.

Vanya had just clicked the bedside lamp off and cuddled up next to Sissy when the noises started from next door.

They heard the door to the neighbouring dorm open and close and then some deep muffled voices, interspersed with laughter.

“Oh, no,” Sissy groaned quietly. “You don’t have noisy neighbours, do you?”

“To be honest,” Vanya whispered. “I don’t ever really hear anything from that side. The guy in that room is generally really quiet, respectful. He’s kind of the studious type. They’ll probably quieten down soon. Actually,” Vanya paused. “It sounds like they have already.”

The girls listened. The talking and laughing had died down. Sissy sighed and shifted position slightly, her head pillowed on Vanya’s chest.

They lay quietly and Vanya could feel Sissy’s breathing evening out. Vanya closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, happy and content and excited for the next two weeks.

Just as Vanya was feeling herself starting to drift, the thud came from next door, followed by a long, loud moan.

Vanya’s eyes snapped open.

Another moan came. Then another.

Sissy shifted position. “Oh, hello,” she said, amused, the breath huffing against Vanya’s skin.

_Oh, Klaus!_

The deep cry was perfectly audible, despite the wall separating the rooms. Vanya swallowed.

_Oh, yes! Klaus!_

The deep voice moaned again.

A rhythmic thudding started up; the sound of a headboard repeatedly hitting a wall.

_Oh, Klaus! Mmmhh, yes!_

Vanya screwed up her eyes and below her she heard Sissy giggle. “He sounds _really_ studious.” Vanya could hear the amusement in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya whispered. “It’s not normally like this. To be honest, I thought he was in a long-distance relationship. I’ve never heard him like this. Ever.”

“Well,” Sissy smiled, her fingers playing with the trim of Vanya’s camisole top, just above her right breast, “distances can be travelled.” Vanya’s breath hitched.

The girls lay quietly, listening.

Between the thunk, thunk, thunk of the headboard, they could hear grunts and deep moans.

_Oh, Klaus! Yes, like that!_

Then, a new voice could be heard: _Oh yeah, you like that, sweet pea?_

_Yeeeeeeess…_ came back the first voice.

_Yeah you like that…. Christ on a cracker, just look at you! You needed this didn’t you, cupcake?_

There was a strangled wail.

Sissy lifted her head and caught Vanya’s eye, raising an eyebrow.

Vanya sighed, rolling her eyes. Sissy giggled again, her fingers had trailed down and were now absently tracing over the skin of Vanya’s stomach, just above the line of her shorts.

_Holy moly, you’re so tight, bunny._

_Oh Klaus! Oh, yes! Please! Oh, fuck, please, I need to cum!_

_Oh dumpling, you’re so fucking sexy when you beg._

Vanya ran her hand down the curve of Sissy’s spine, settling in the hollow of her back, just below the swell and curve of her backside.

_Please Klaus, please! I need it. I need you to let me cum._

_Not yet kitty catz, not until I say you can…_

The thudding increased in tempo and volume.

“Someone’s sure taking a pounding,” Sissy mused, shifting her hips and pressing her thighs together. Vanya could feel the gentle push of one of Sissy’s hard, aroused nipples pressing into her skin through the thin layer of fabric separating them.

_Oh, fuck, oh, yes, oh, fuck!_

_Say it!_ Coaxed the second voice. _Say my name!_

_Klaus!_ Wailed the first voice.

_Louder!_

_Klaus… Klaus… Klaus… Klaus… Oh, fuck, Klaus!_

“Sounds like they’re finishing up,” Vanya said, burying her nose in Sissy’s hair, breathing in her intoxicating smell and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the hot, pulsing thrum of her heartbeat between her legs.

The grunts got louder, the moaning intensified, and the headboard smacked against the wall in a rapid staccato.

_Oh, fuck, Klaus, please, please, please… I need…. I need…_

_Oh, yes, Davey! I know, I know, I’ve got you… I want to hear you, I want to see your face as you fall apart, I want to feel you cum on my cock…Come on now, sweet thing… nearly there… so close… so fucking beautiful… Now, can you cum for me, soldier?_

_Oh, Oh, OH! YES! KLAUS! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming!_

Grunts and moans filled the air and the thunk of the headboard increased, until it finally lost its rhythm and a single deep groan came from the other side of the wall, punctuated with a few final sporadic bangs.

There was a moment of silence. Then, bed springs creaked and footsteps could be heard padding to the en-suite and back, followed by low mumbling. The bed creaked again.

“Well,” Sissy said. “So much for our early night.”

“Ummm,” Vanya hummed, lost in the feeling of Sissy’s fingers against her skin and Sissy’s body – soft and warm – pressed up against her own.

Sissy shifted, bringing her head up to rest on the pillow next to Vanya’s, their noses brushing.

“You know,” Sissy said, so close Vanya could feel her breath on her own lips. “I’m suddenly not feeling quite so tired.”

Vanya looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah?” Vanya breathed, eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, _lovebug_ ” Sissy replied, quirking a smile and leaning forwards to capture Vanya’s lips in a hungry kiss. Her hand traced over Vanya’s breasts, squeezed, then travelled lower and gently slid down the front of Vanya’s pyjama shorts.

Vanya sighed, parted her legs and fumbled to remove Sissy’s clothes, lost in the feeling of Sissy’s fingers stroking and teasing and pressing.

The soft sighs and high keening moans that began to fill Vanya’s room were soon accompanied by a litany of grunts and groans, as round two started on the other side of the wall.

******************************************************************

“Oh, hey Vanya.”

Vanya looked up from where she was peering into her shelf of the communal fridge at the two men who had just walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Dave,” she said and turned to Sissy who was leaning against the worktop and added, pointedly. “This is my neighbour, Dave.” She turned back to Dave, “this is my girlfriend, Sissy. She’s visiting.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Dave smiled

“Oh, hey” Sissy said, smiling. She then turned to the tall, dark-haired guy standing just behind him. “So, I guess you must be Klaus, right?”

Dave and the brunette both frowned. Vanya tried to hide her smile by peering into the fridge again.

“Umm, yeah,” the brunette said perplexed, his eyebrows crinkling over his large, green eyes.

For a moment, Dave looked between Sissy and Klaus, frowning in confusion. Then his head snapped up, eyes wide, and he stared straight at Vanya who caught his eye and winked.

“Oh, no” he said, his face heating up.

Vanya and Sissy glanced at each other, then away, desperately trying to suppress their smiles.

“Oh, no, no, no…” Dave said, hiding his face in his hands, his ears a vivid shade of pink.

“Um, what’s going on?” Klaus asked, looking between the three of them.

“Ummm,” Dave coughed and looked down, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Finally, cringing and screwing up his face, he mumbled, “Vanya has the dorm room next door to mine.”

Klaus blinked, still puzzled.

Then, after a beat, Vanya saw the moment realization dawned on him, like a light switch being flicked on. Klaus’ confusion disappeared and his face lit up with a proud, shit-eating grin.

He looked over at Dave and waggled his eyebrows, his expression smug and self-satisfied.

Dave shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Enough, you,” he said ruefully, elbowing Klaus gently in the ribs. He turned to the girls, contrite. “I’m so, so sorry if we disturbed you. I’m completely mortified.” As Dave apologized profusely, Klaus’ shoulders jerked as he continued to giggle quietly next to him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Vanya said, looking over at Sissy and lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, no worries at all,” Sissy said. “Actually,” she added, her eyes flashing as she squeezed Vanya’s hand. “We should probably thank you. You ended up being quite… _inspiring._ ”

Klaus’ loud _whoop_ drowned out Dave’s embarrassed spluttering, but the girls hardly noticed as they smiled, and blushed, and got lost in each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> My tumblr is [Yeah-Klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).


End file.
